Methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices may include disposing a bare chip or die over a plate, e.g. a leadframe or a printed circuit board PCB, and adhering a mold or encapsulation material over the bare chip and to the plate. It may also be possible to encapsulate the chip first by the mold compound and then afterwards disposing the chip package or package over the plate or substrate. Usually, the chip will produce some heat during operation which has to be dissipated or lead off the package. For dissipating the heat typically a heat sink is attached to the chip package or forms a part of the package itself.